Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead sheath assembly and a motor comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
A typical lead sheath assembly for a motor includes a lead sheath and a connector. The connector is mounted in a cavity of the connector. One end of the connector is connected to a control board arranged inside the motor, and the other end of the connector is connected to an external application via a leading wire. However, the assembly has the following problems: 1) when the functions of the motor needs to switch, it requires to connect to the external application via the connector, and the function switch of the motor can only be realized by externally inputting a control command. Thus, the assembly is complicate, the use is troublesome, and the reliability is low. 2) The connector is unstably installed on the lead sheath and is easily loose, thereby resulting in hidden danger. 3) The connector has no protective measurements in nonuse state, and the port of the connector is easily polluted or damaged, which may decrease the stability and the safety of the connector in the use state. The same problems also exist in the motor using such a lead sheath assembly.